Involved Allege
by Lady Orochi
Summary: El destino le brindo a Alfred la oportunidad de convertirse en un verdadero heroe al ayudar a un chico en apuros, pero como cambiara este hecho su vida? Porqueria de summary u.u Shota!Uk


…Nuevo fic…nuevo fic… y sin actualizar los otros x_x En fin, sobreviviré –si ustedes no me matan - Esto no será demasiado largo, lo prometo xD

**Disclaimer**: A veces siento que te odio HIdekaz ¬¬U

**Advertencias**: -lo piensa unos instantes- nop ninguna, pueden leer con confianza… muajajaja

**Dedicatoria especial**: A **Murderdn**, por ser tan mala influencia y meterme al vicio (y por dedicarme un fic *-*) así que ya sabrán mas o menos por donde ira la pedrada .-. Y a **MyobixHitachiin**, que rauda y veloz siempre esta ahí para comentar mis historias n_n Al resto:

_Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p>Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, resoplando con cansancio mientras caminaba a paso lento por el callejón que debía cruzar en su trayecto a casa. Las reuniones del concilio del pueblo eran en verdad molestas, con todos hablando al mismo tiempo y discutiendo por cualquier tontería pero sobre todo ignorando sus maravillosas propuestas, como la de construir un paraguas gigante que protegiera las cosechas en la época de tormentas, pero es la triste vida del héroe anónimo que nunca es reconocido, que se le va a hacer. Menos mal que todo esto es solo una vez al mes.<p>

Sacó de su bolsillo un curioso reloj azul en forma de picas para consultar la hora: 7:48pm. Dos horas de su muy valioso tiempo –más el trayecto de ida y vuelta a la oficina del alcalde- perdidos en otra junta sin sentido.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó la figura que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad chocándolo y provocando que cayese de espaldas al piso.

-Ooooowh, que fue eso?- preguntó a la nada con sus ojos azules cerrados tras las gafas sobándose la cabeza por el golpe y sintiendo un peso extra sobre el pecho. Se incorporó quedando sentado y con su mano izquierda sostuvo el cuerpo que se instaló en su regazo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una alborotada cabellera rubia coronando la cabeza de una persona, un chico para ser mas exactos pues no podía tener mas de catorce, quien vestía una capa color verde olivo con capucha que le cubría por completo el cuerpo. Levantó la mirada permitiéndole ver unos enormes ojos esmeraldas aturdidos al principio, que luego se abrieron más mostrando un poco de temor.

-E-estas bien? – Le preguntó el mayor pero el chico no respondió, solo se echó hacia atrás e intentó ponerse de pie sin lograrlo, cayendo nuevamente y arrastrándose hasta que su espalda chocó con la fría pared de piedra del callejón.

-Oye, que es lo que te sucede?- volvió a cuestionar un poco preocupado extendiendo su mano hacia él, a lo que el pequeño comenzó a respirar agitadamente y apretando los ojos con fuerza – No, no, no, no…- repetía sin parar sacudiendo la cabeza, para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos del hombre que se apresuró a sostenerlo.

Su estomago lo traicionó vilmente, pues aun estando medio dormido-medio inconsciente, un delicioso aroma de comida recién preparada le hizo despertarse. Se levantó de un salto mirando a todos lados tratando de identificar en donde se encontraba. Una pequeña estancia con un sofá amplio –sobre el cual se hallaba, con una manta encima suyo - un librero medio vacío, una gran ventana cubierta por largas cortinas azules, una mesa de centro con varias piezas e instrumentos de relojería en ella, las paredes decoradas curiosamente: había colgados sobre ellas multitud de relojes de variados tamaños, estilos y formas, todos en perfecta sincronía creando un suave murmullo, tic tac, tic tac… pero lo mas importante de todo: la puerta de salida. Estaba lanzándose sobre ella cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas haciéndole pegar un bote – Oh, veo que por fin has despertado. Estaba a punto de llevarte con el medico, aunque seguramente me echarían bronca por molestarle tan tarde, Lovino se pone terrible cuando interfieren con sus horas de sueño a pesar de solo ser el ayudante de Antonio – el hombre hablaba mientras se colocaba enfrente del sofá en el cual estaba recostado su invitado, quien se encogió en su sitio con desconfianza.

Apartó las herramientas desperdigadas en la mesa de centro haciendo espacio para colocar una bandeja con comida– No tengo demasiadas medicinas en casa porque nunca me enfermo, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo con eso no te parece? – le dijo mientras señalaba sus piernas pudiendo observar sus tobillos cuidadosamente cubiertos por vendajes, al parecer se había tomado la molestia de tratar sus heridas pero en vez de agradecimiento, su primera impresión fue una oleada de vergüenza por su debilidad y al pensar que un desconocido le había tocado y visto _esas_ heridas.

-Y dime, que fue lo que te sucedió?- preguntó el mayor con un gesto serio - Esas marcas en tu pies son muy…- fue interrumpido por un rugido proveniente del estomago del pequeño, quien se sonrojó hasta la base de su cabello.

-Hahaha, supongo que podemos dejar las preguntas para después- dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión – vamos come, con confianza – le ofreció. El ojiverde parecía librar una batalla interna, pero una nueva intervención de su estomago le hizo darse por vencido, tomando uno de los cuencos frente a él empezando a devorar su contenido – Mi nombre es Alfred F Jones y soy el relojero del pueblo – comentó su anfitrión sonriendo brillantemente, observándolo comer recargando su rostro en su mano derecha - Nunca te había visto antes, eres un viajero? Hace mucho que estas en este pueblo? Tienes nombre al menos? Me lo dirás? – pero solo hubo un ceño fruncido por respuesta. Resignado a que no obtendría la atención del pequeño hasta que éste llenara su estomago dejo de hablar por un rato o al menos lo intentó, porque eso de guardar silencio no era lo suyo.

-Tuviste mucha suerte al toparte conmigo, soy un héroe después de todo! Aunque el resto del pueblo no quiera reconocerlo – agregó inflando las mejillas en un gracioso gesto – Y por si fuera poco soy apuesto, inteligente y muy bueno en mi trabajo, mucho mejor que mi hermano Martín que vive en el pueblo del este, aun cuando somos gemelos. Incluso vienen personas desde la gran ciudad a solicitar mis servicios o debo atender los casos que Marcus no puede solucionar por su cuenta pues algunos son relojes antiguos heredados de generación en generación y muy valiosos, hay que ver con estos hermanos menores! La gente se sorprende de que maneje solo en negocio a los 24 – comentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras el ojiverde tomaba el segundo tazón, ignorándolo olímpicamente - Mateo dice que lo principal en un reloj es que este funcione adecuadamente pero yo creo que también es importante que luzcan geniales, por eso además de repararlos a veces los diseño de acuerdo al cliente, depende mucho del lugar donde se colocará y del tipo de casa que sea, incluso de la manera en que la persona se viste, justo en dos meses recibiré a un cliente muy importante y al parecer muy exigente porque nadie a logrado satisfacer su pedido – seguía animadamente con su monologo – pero Mario es demasiado simple para entender algo así, no me extraña que la gente a veces olvide hasta su nombre. Es una pena por él, pero que se le va a hacer – dijo con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza. En cierto momento de la perorata y al haber terminado de comer, el pequeño se preguntó si ese sujeto tenía un solo hermano o eran cuatro personas distintas.

-Dime, estas satisfecho? – le preguntó de repente sorprendiéndolo un poco. Tardó unos instantes en asentir con la cabeza – Te gustaría algo más? Te duele algo? – ahora el movimiento fue en negativo.

-Parece que no quieres decir nada aun… A lo mejor eres extranjero y no hablas bien el inglés? Bueno, eso explicaría esas cejas tan extrañas – comentó, pero al ver el gesto de enfado del menor supuso que le había entendido perfectamente - Si estás perdido quizá deberíamos ir con la policía y…- apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, el ojiverde se lanzó contra la puerta con claras intenciones de huir pero fue detenido a tiempo por Alfred que sostuvo uno de sus brazos, notando como empezaba a temblar sin control.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te voy a obligar si no quieres ir pero cálmate – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba hasta que la respiración del chico se normalizó, le tomó la cara con ambas manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos – Entonces vas a contarme lo que te sucede? – no obtuvo mas que silencio. Suspiró – Aunque sea me dirás como debo llamarte? – volvió a preguntar.

El otro frunció el ceño juntado graciosamente sus grandes cejas, como dudando – Arthur, me llamo Arthur - respondió al fin con el rostro sonrojado y visiblemente incomodo por la cercanía.

-Oh, así que en verdad puedes hablar. Empezaba a pensar que eras sordo, o al menos mudo hahahaha! – rio el ojiazul mientras el menor comenzó a patalear para soltarse de su agarre.

-Como sea ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir y mañana decidiremos que hacer, te parece? – le dijo poniéndose de pie revolviendo los cabellos de Arthur que bufó molesto pero no dijo nada mas, solo se dedico a observar como Alfred aseguraba las ventanas y cerraba la puerta con cerrojo – Muy bien Arthur ahora ven, te mostrare mi habitación. Dormiré contigo o podrías tener pesadillas si te quedas solo o quizá no puedas conciliar el sueño con el sonido de los relojes, si no estas acostumbrado te resul… - pero al voltear pudo ver como el ojiverde ya se encontraba recostado en el sofá envuelto en la manta y mirándolo con cara de "si te acercas a mi te arrancaré un dedo a mordidas" – claro que si te sientes mas cómodo donde estas puedes quedarte ahí – le dijo el mayor con un pequeño tic en el ojo – buenas noches mocosocejonmalagradecido – apago la luz y se despidió, mascullando sobre lo duro que es ser un héroe no valorado, entre otras cosas.

Pero Arthur no cerró los ojos en lo absoluto.

-….

Se estiró bostezando ruidosamente, maldiciendo el tener tantos relojes en su casa que comenzaban a sonar uno tras otro si no se levantaba a tiempo para apagar las alarmas, dando comienzo a la rutina de todos los días.

El agua caliente de la ducha lo adormiló mas en vez de despertarle, haciendo que arrastrara los pies con pereza hasta la cocina para preparar su desayuno. Luego de 20 minutos y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado reparó en la "falta de presencia de algo" o más bien de alguien. Se dirigió a la sala, topándose con la manta cuidadosamente doblada sobre el sofá y una pequeña nota.

Un simple "gracias" escrito con una pulcra letra infantil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco días.

Cinco días habían pasado luego del incidente con el chico de ojos esmeralda y Alfred aun no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Se paseaba por el pueblo después de terminar el trabajo, incluso preguntó a algunas personas pero nada, nadie había visto a alguien con la descripción de Arthur. Lo único que impedía al ojiazul pensar que todo se había tratado de un extraño sueño es la nota que aun conservaba en el buró junto a su cama.

Su instinto de héroe no lo dejaba olvidarse del asunto. El menor estaba lastimado y hambriento cuando lo encontró, esas marcas en sus pies parecían de ataduras… Y si estaba en problemas? Y si volvía a herirse? Que tal si alguien quería capturarlo para venderlo a un circo de fenómenos por esas extrañas cejas suyas?

Mientras estos preocupantes pensamientos se sucedían en su mente uno tras otro, algo llamó su atención.

-Ey tu, detente ahí maldición! – escuchó gritar a una voz conocida para luego ser derribado por un cuerpo que chocó contra el suyo en un extraño dejavú, encontrándose nuevamente con esa cabellera rubia y unos ojos verdes que lo veían en shock.

-Te atrapé desgraciado, ahora devuelve los tomates que me robaste!- reclamó un airado joven moreno de cabello castaño señalando a Arthur quien le devolvió la mirada cargada de rencor.

-Yo no tengo tus putos tomates imbécil, ya déjame en paz! – le gritó el ojiverde poniéndose de pie de un salto

-Como me llamaste, bastardo?- siseó el hombre con una vena saltándole en la frente comenzando una batalla de miradas con Arthur de la que Alfred era solo un silencioso espectador –Pero que diablos, Lovino… Arthur?- murmuró con los ojos en blanco sorprendido por la inesperada soltura de Arthur al hablar

-Hola Alfred, que tal? – Saludó un hombre sonriente acercándose a él, cargaba una bolsa con comestibles en los brazos y que el ojiazul reconoció como Antonio, el medico – Lovino querido, ya terminaste de jugar? Recuerda que debemos regresar a casa para las citas de la tarde – Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en el estomago que le propinó su "querido" Lovino

-Cállate, desgraciado. No me iré de aquí hasta que este jodido mocoso admita que trató de robarme! – gritó señalando a Arthur, quien se veía a punto de lanzarse sobre el hombre a golpearlo.

-P-pero Lovi-Lovi los tomates estaban a unos pasos de ti, no te habrás confundido de lugar cuando bajaste la bolsa al suelo? – dijo Antonio jadeante por el golpe que le propinaron

-O mas bien este maldito enano los dejó caer en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo descubrí! Él era quien estaba mas cerca! – siguió con su acusación sumamente molesto

Al ver que comenzaban a llamar la atención de los transeúntes, el héroe se decidió a intervenir colocándose detrás de Arthur rodeando su cintura con una mano y con la otra cubriendo su boca siendo imitado por Antonio que hizo lo propio con Lovino, pues ya veían venir una oleada de insultos que lo único que haría es empeorar la situación.

-Hahahahahaha Lovino, me temo que estas equivocado. Arthur no pudo haber sido porque estaba conmigo, veras él es mi aprendiz y estábamos buscando algunos materiales que necesito en la relojería – explicó forzándose a sonreír pues el menor pateaba sus pantorrillas para que lo soltara – O acaso tu lo viste tomarlos? – preguntó apretando su agarre sobre el menor para inmovilizarlo.

Lovino dejó de forcejear con Antonio quedándose quieto unos instantes; no pudo replicar ante esto porque efectivamente, no vio a Arthur hacerlo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ese mocoso cejón ocultaba algo, su instinto se lo decía.

-Lo ves? Si Alfred lo dice debe ser verdad Lovino, tenemos los tomates no te enfades de acuerdo? Después de todo es solo un niño – Antonio volvió a intentar calmar a su compañero que solo le dirigió un gruñido para después soltarse, dar media vuelta y regresar por donde habían llegado.

-Desearía decir que no quiero volver a ver tus feas cejas en mi camino, pero este pueblucho de mierda es tan pequeño que seguro nos toparemos de nuevo y como te atrape haciendo algo indebido sabrás quien es en verdad Lovino Vargas, nadie se mete con mis tomates sin salir herido – fueron sus palabras antes de seguir con su camino sin detenerse a esperar a su compañero, quien solo le dio a Alfred una sonrisa apenada para luego emprender la marcha.

El joven ojiazul los siguió con la vista hasta que unos golpes sobre su mano le hicieron reaccionar soltando a Arthur que tomaba aire a bocanadas, a punto estuvo de ser asfixiado por el fuerte agarre del mayor en su boca.

-P-pero que mierda creías que hacías imbécil, casi -cof cof- casi me matas! – le gritó Arthur en cuanto se vio libre

-Qué que hacia? Pues mas o menos salvarte de las garras de esa fiera! Como se ve que no conoces a Lovino cuando se enfada de veras. Hasta podría asegurar que tuvimos suerte esta vez – dijo Alfred cruzándose de brazos

-Pude perfectamente haber salido de esto yo solo, no tenias porque meter tus narices donde no te llaman, estúpido – mascullo el menor volteando la vista a un lado esquivando esos ojos azules que lo escrutaban.

-Oh pero veo que ahora tu lengua funciona bastante bien, hace unos días no la usabas para nada! – le reclamó el ojiazul. Algunas personas volteaban a mirar la infantil discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre esos dos.

-Exactamente como esperabas que reaccionara? Eres muy extraño, que clase de persona simplemente recoge a un desconocido y lo deja entrar a su casa? Apuesto a que eres un depravado que intentará aprovecharse durante la noche – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

Alfred se sonrojó ligeramente – E-s obvio que lo haga, es el deber de un héroe ayudar a los necesitados! No sé que clase de gente conozcas pero yo no soy así! – Reclamó –Ey, a donde crees que vas? – preguntó viendo como el menor comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

-A donde sea que no tenga que seguir escuchando tus berridos. Porque no simplemente te largas y me dejas en paz? – escupió el menor con un tono ácido. Pero en vez de eso, el mayor se colocó frente a él cortando su huida.

-Oye, estarás bien? Al menos tienes donde pasar la noche? – preguntó Alfred sin poder evitar sonar preocupado viendo como las vendas que le había colocado al menor ahora estaban sucias y mal puestas.

-Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo, no necesito caridad – el menor estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso ante tanta insistencia. No estaba acostumbrado a que otro pusiera tanto interés en su persona.

Alfred meditó un poco la situación –como pocas veces lo hacia- quizá el chico tenia razón, quizá simplemente debía alejarse y dejarlo tranquilo. Pero es que algo en ese gesto amargo y en sus ojos no tan brillantes como debían serlo a su edad le gritaban silenciosamente por ayuda; y un buen héroe no puede ignorar un llamado de auxilio – se dijo – El punto es que este chico al parecer es jodidamente terco, como lo convencerá?

-Bueno, si no quieres tampoco puedo obligarte – dijo suspirando y cambiando su rostro a uno serio, desconcertando un poco al menor.

-Pero al menos déjame hacerte una oferta: puedes venir conmigo y ser mi ayudante a cambio de darte comida y un lugar donde dormir – Arthur ya iba a replicar cuando Alfred continuó -…O quedarte rondando por ahí pasando hambre y frio para que sea cuestión de tiempo el que te vuelvas a encontrar con Lovino, normalmente es un buen tipo, pero también muy obstinado cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza – dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a andar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir unos pasos ligeros caminando detrás de él luego de unos instantes.

20 días después…

El pecho de Alfred –no su estomago- estaba hinchado a mas no poder de orgullo por Arthur y por que no, de si mismo también.

Al contrario de lo que se esperaría de una persona sin hogar, Arthur eran un chico con modales, sabía leer, escribir y hablar correctamente –menos cuando se topaba con Lovino, porque entonces Alfred le escuchaba decir insultos que ni siquiera sabia que existían- Además era muy hábil con las manos, por lo que no le costo mucho aprender las explicaciones del ojiazul sobre los pequeños y delicados mecanismos de relojería. Por si fuera poco se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa y de hacer la despensa –porque según Arthur el solo compraba porquerías poco saludables- aunque le costo un poco reponerse la de desilusión –y del dolor de estomago- al descubrir que la cocina no era lo suyo, pero no se quejaría –demasiado- de ello pues estaba contento de que Arthur estuviese adaptándose a su nueva vida y de que en su casa se escuchase el sonido de otra voz además del de sus relojes. Parecía que el menor era quien estaba haciéndole un favor y no al revés.

Solo un detalle nublaba si heroica felicidad. Aunque Arthur era un poco mas accesible con el, nunca hablaba de si mismo, de donde venia o como vivio hasta ahora, tampoco de las veces en que salía a caminar y solo volvia cuando obscurecía, pero Alfred se dijo a si mismo que debía tener paciencia, que era natural que alguien que estuvo solo y en circunstancias difíciles fuera un poco huraño y que debía concentrarse en los logros que había tenido con el. Grandes logros a decir verdad.

El ojiazul ya no debía rogarle ni esperar a que Arthur cayera dormido para llevarlo a su cama, pues ahora el menor por si mismo se recostaba a su lado, mirando fijamente esos ojos azules sin pronunciar palabra mientras unas manos grandes y cálidas acariciaban sus mejillas tranquilizando su alma con el tacto suave, arropándolo entre sus brazos, arrullándolo con los latidos de su corazón, ahuyentando las pesadillas con un beso sobre su frente.

Y Arthur entre sueños se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo más podría permanecer en ese pequeño trozo de cielo, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido unos cuantos días atrás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tambaleó un poco por el peso de los víveres haciendo que una lata cayera al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse a recogerla una mano de dedos delgados y largos la tomó, ofreciéndosela.

Se encontró de frente con una larga cabellera pelirroja ondeando al viento y unos fantasmales ojos verdes que brillaron con burla ante el gesto de horror del menor al ver de quien se trataba.

-Que hay, pequeño conejo? – le susurró con una sonrisa - Ya conseguiste nuestra información? –

Arthur recuperó la compostura y frunció el ceño, arrebatándole la lata de las manos al hombre frente a él – No es tan fácil como parece estúpido, así que dile al resto de los idiotas que necesito mas tiempo – El pelirrojo lo observó fijamente unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie tomándolo de los cabellos y tirando de ellos un poco para acercarlo a él y así hablar en el oído del menor – pues mas te vale que sea pronto y que no estés poniéndote demasiado cómodo aquí, tenemos asuntos que atender, recuérdalo – le dijo para luego soltarlo dándole un pequeño empujón. Arthur solo lo miró con rabia contenida mordiéndose los labios, recargándose contra la pared.

-Tienes solo una semana, no pensamos esperar más que eso. A menos que ya hayas olvidado el _dolor_ de tus heridas - dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer entre la obscuridad del callejón.

-Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabia – fue la respuesta del menor, aunque no fue escuchado. Mas bien parecía decírselo a si mismo.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Comentarios? Quejas? Sugerencias? Teorías locas? Ya que Alfred no lo hizo, alguien se preguntò como Arthur pudo salir de la casa cuando el aseguro puertas y ventanas? Las respuestas a esto y mas podrán verlas en el siguiente chap, o quizás no kukuku…<p>

**Nota Inútil**

Jo, hace poco me di cuenta que ya llevo dos años en FF y uno en el fandom Hetaliano o_O nunca creí durar tanto xD


End file.
